


santa's little helper

by thebonerpit



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: Tony gets roped into taking Morgan to get her picture with a mall Santa and meets the most adorable elf he's ever seen.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 405





	1. Chapter 1

This was hell. Tony was in hell. And hell was decorated like Santa got drunk and threw up Christmas cheer over every available surface.

Pepper wanted Morgan to get her picture with Santa, and absolutely refused the idea of Tony just hiring someone to come the house and do it there. Something about going to a mall Santa was more “authentic”, she said. Tony was sure she just wanted to torture him while she was away in LA with her new boyfriend. So unfair.

Which is why he was currently standing in a line with hundreds of other miserable parents and screaming, sugar-filled children waiting to hand his daughter over to a stranger who probably smelled like cheese and stale beer and hope she didn’t start crying. Joy. As they finally rounded the last corner, Tony could see the scene in front of him. Jolly old Santa (who, to be fair, looked perfectly pleasant and not drunk), a big Christmas tree, and… hello there.

Tony’s gaze was immediately locked on what appeared to be an elf, currently bending over to scrape a small child off the floor and back on to Santa’s lap. His legs were encased in some obscenely tight green leggings, and the curve of what looked like an absolutely perfect ass was barely visible under the edge of a bright red tunic. He even had a little pointed hat with a bell, and what looked like plastic elf ears attached to the edge of it. But when he turned around, that’s when Tony was really dumbstruck. He was beautiful. Young, far too young for Tony to even be considering but hey, who ever said Tony made good choices? He had huge brown eyes that matched the brown curls peeking out from under the hat, and an adorable round face that made him look perfectly innocent and sweet. 

Tony wanted him.

He seemed distracted by trying to wrangle all the children ahead of them so he didn’t look up until Tony and Morgan were next in line.

“Welcome to Santa’s Village, may I get your—uh… your…”

Tony smirked.

“Your name! Your name, please. Um. Sir.”

“Tony Stark,” he said, still smirking at the flush on the boy’s cheeks as he typed it into the iPad. He was trying to hard to be professional, bless, but Tony could tell he was attracted to him. Tony knew the effect he could have on people, but most of the time their adoration was an annoyance more than anything. Now, it seemed, he couldn’t get enough. The boy looked back, purposely avoiding Tony’s gaze, and focused on Morgan. This seemed to help and he easily switched back into elf mode.

“And you must be…” he said, bending down to smile at the young girl clinging to Tony’s leg.

“Morgan H. Stark, and I’m here to see Santa Claus,” she stated proudly. The boy laughed and extended his hand.

“Lovely to meet you, Morgan H. Stark. My name is Peter, and I’m one of Santa’s elves.”

Morgan’s eyes went wide as she shook his hand (or rather, his fingers).

“Do you make toys?”

“I sure do! Do you have a special toy you want to ask Santa for this year?”

“Uh-huh!” Morgan said, nodding her head vigorously. She looked like she was about to go on but Peter quickly shushed her.

“Shh, that’s gonna be a secret between you and Santa, ok? And then he can tell me what to make for you!”

Morgan nodded again, looking very serious. Tony was absolutely charmed. This boy – Peter – was so good with her, and it honestly warmed his cold, black heart a little. Peter stood back up and the flush on his cheeks returned when he looked at Tony again.

“It will just be a minute, sir, apologies for the wait.”

“Of course. Peter, was it?”

“Um, yes… yes sir.”

“And what is a lovely elf like you doing working in a place like this?” It was terribly cheesy but Tony just couldn’t help himself, and he was rewarded by Peter flushing even deeper and ducking his head.

“I… school. Um, I mean… I’m in school? Not right now, of course. Winter break. But… I kinda needed the extra money.”

“He means that he doesn’t want to have to resort to eating the on-campus hot dogs anymore because they keep giving him really bad—”

“MJ!” he screeched, startling the people around them in line.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispered, and then turned to the girl beside him and glared at her until she rolled her eyes and moved away.

“Where do you go, Columbia?” Tony asked. Peter looked adorable when he was embarrassed but Tony didn’t want him to stop talking because of it.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “first year. Biochem.”

“Biochem? Impressive. Yeah I’ve been there a few times… pro-tip, the cafeteria sells discount sandwiches at the end of the day. Might be a better choice than hot dogs.”

Peter looked up, all wide, brown Bambi eyes, and smiled.

“Uh… thanks, Mr. Stark. For the tip.”

God, there were SO many inappropriate jokes just begging to spill from Tony’s lips but they were all saved by Morgan tugging on Tony’s pant leg.

“Daddy, daddy, look, it’s my turn!”

“So it is, wingnut,” Tony said, petting her hair with one hand but still completely focused on Peter’s face.

“Come with me, Morgan,” Peter said, holding out his hand for her. She followed him over to where Santa was perched on his throne (did Santa really need a throne that big?) and he helped her up on to his lap. The other elf, MJ, seemed to be working the camera so Peter stood off to the side and gave Morgan an encouraging thumbs up. Tony watched, a smile creeping across his face, as Morgan explained in great detail what she wanted for Christmas this year. Santa looked a little dumbfounded but Tony assumed it wasn’t every day a child asked for a fully programmable robot cat that can also turn into a repulsor-powered rocket ship that she can ride around the yard. And no, Tony did NOT give her that idea whatsoever… 

Unfortunately, Santa then started asking her other questions and although Morgan wasn’t a shy child, she didn’t like going into situations unprepared. She started looking visibly uncomfortable, squirming away and ducking her head, and Tony was just about to step in when Peter scooted forward and knelt down beside her.

“Hey Morgan, you did such a great job! How about we get a photo, and then you can pick a candy from the toy chest ok?”

Morgan still looked displeased but she nodded, and Peter nodded back. However, as soon as he went to leave she made a little noise and reached out to grab him.

“No. You stay.”

Peter swallowed and looked over his shoulder at MJ, who just shrugged.

“Sweetheart, elves aren’t supposed to be in the photos, ok? It’s just for you and Santa! It’ll just take a few seconds—”

“No!” she said, much more forcefully this time, and Tony could see her eyes starting to tear up.

“I… um…”

Tony Stark to the rescue, once again.

“It’s fine,” he called out, waving a hand at Peter from behind the camera, “you can stay.”

“A—are you sure, sir? I don’t want to intrude…”

“You’re not intruding, you’re saving me from having to explain to my ex why our daughter is in tears in what’s supposed to be a heartwarming Christmas memory.”

This got a little laugh out of him, and he looked down at Morgan who was still clinging to him, her hot little hand pressed into his.

“Ok. Alright. How about I just sit here, Morgan, is that ok?” He sat on the top step, just to the side of Santa’s throne, where he could still hold her hand. He arranged his legs gracefully underneath him and Tony once again thanked whatever god made those green leggings. “Can you give us a big smile?”

Morgan seemed appeased, and when MJ called out “say Santa!” she grinned widely. A perfect photograph. Pepper would be happy.

Peter led her over to the toy chest and while she started rummaging through for a candy, he walked over to Tony with his festive green and red iPad.

“The photo should be ready in a few moments. How would you like to pay?”

Tony handed over his black card which made Peter’s eyes widen briefly, but he processed it without a word, handing it back to Tony and definitely not shivering as their fingers brushed.

“Thanks, by the way,” Tony said casually as he put the card back in his wallet, “for avoiding what could have been a meltdown of epic proportions. Morguna is a great kid but her screams would probably break every pane of glass in this building.”

“Oh! Oh, it’s no problem sir, it’s what we’re here for. And I apologize again for having to be in the photo… we might be able to edit me out if—”

“Nonsense. It just makes it extra festive, right? And I can’t say I mind having the option to look at you on my mantel instead of an old fat man with a beard.”

Peter giggled – god, Tony could never get tired of that sound – and bit his lip.

“Th-thank you,” he said quietly. The bell on the end of his ridiculous hat jingled as he looked over to where Morgan was still digging into the candy stash. Tony took that moment to quickly scribble a note on one of his business cards and wrap it in a few hundred dollar bills, which he slid into one of Peter’s pockets on the front of his tunic. The sensation made Peter’s head whip back around, bell jingling even louder, as he stared open-mouthed at the money.

“Oh, sir, I can’t… we don’t accept tips…” He started to take the bills out but Tony stopped him with a warm hand pressed over his thin wrist.

“It’s not a tip, then,” Tony said, rubbing one thumb along Peter’s smooth skin. “Consider it a donation to your ‘no more hot dogs in 2020’ fund.”

Peter’s chest was practically heaving under Tony’s hand, and he watched as he swallowed thickly before looking up at him through those sinful lashes.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “thank you so much, sir.”

“Hey, it’s the holidays,” Tony said, leaning in just a little closer until he could see the gold sparkling in Peter’s big brown eyes, “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied breathlessly.

“I FOUND A CHOCOLATE SANTA!” Morgan yelled.

Tony groaned inwardly but turned to look at his daughter, smiling brightly and wielding a foil-wrapped chocolate Santa.

“Good job! Let’s go bite his head off, ok?”

Morgan cackled as Tony leaned down and scooped her up, hoisting her on his hip. He turned back to Peter who still looked like he might hyperventilate at any moment and offered him a crooked smile.

“Bye, Mr. Elf!” Morgan said, waving as Tony carried her out of the gates and back into the crowded mall. He purposely didn’t look back, even though he could feel Peter’s eyes boring holes into his skull. He just had to be patient.

+++++

_Peter (10:59 p.m.): Hi Mr. Stark. Thank you again for the tip. It was WAY too much. But thank you.  
Tony (11:01 p.m.): I see you found my card, too.  
Peter (11:03 p.m.): I did… I’m free on Thursday. Or Saturday. Or any day, honestly, I’ll get MJ to cover for me because yeah I’d really really really really like to go on a date with you.  
Tony (11:05 p.m.): That sure is a lot of really’s. I feel so special. Pick you up on Saturday at 8pm. Wear those tights for me, ok?  
Peter (11:07 p.m.): NO.  
Tony (11:08 p.m.): Don’t make a grown man beg, sweetheart.  
Peter (11:10 p.m.): … I can wear them under my pants.  
Tony (11:11 p.m.): Oh, you really are a Christmas miracle. Can’t wait, sweet thing. See you soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday arrived before Tony knew it, but it still somehow took too long to get there. Ever since Peter texted him he had been buzzing with excitement over their date. It was ridiculous. He was forty-fucking-six years old and he felt like a teenager before prom. Fitting, he supposed, since he was going on a date with an actual teenager. He shoved that little moral dilemma to the back of his mind and concentrated on getting ready. He didn’t want to look too formal because he knew Peter probably didn’t have much of a budget for dress clothes and he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, so he settled on a simple black suit jacket, worn open over a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar, and black trousers. Peter didn’t have to know the entire outfit probably cost more than a year of his tuition.

It made more sense to meet at the bar rather than Tony go out of his way to pick Peter up (even though he did make it perfectly clear he would). Peter’s only stipulation was that they didn’t go anywhere Christmas themed which Tony was perfectly happy to comply with. He chose a secluded little lounge at the top of a ritzy hotel that most people didn’t even realize was there, which made it nice and quiet most of the time. He saw Peter waiting downstairs outside and smiled as he approached.

“Pretty sure they would have let you wait inside, you know,” he said, noting how Peter was shivering slightly in his thin jacket.

“Oh! H-hey, Mr. Stark, I just—”

“Hi sweetheart,” Tony interrupted, leaning in to press a kiss against his cheek which made Peter shiver even more, “call me Tony, alright? Not that the whole ‘Mr. Stark’ thing isn’t a turn-on.”

Peter blushed and laughed softly. “Ok… Tony.”

“Let’s go upstairs.”

The lounge was small, decorated with dim lights, flickering candles, and a number of plush couches. There was one in front of a roaring fireplace that Tony made sure would be empty for them. A handful of people were relaxing with drinks in their hands, all engrossed in their own private conversations, and they didn’t even look up when Peter and Tony entered. Peter immediately wandered over to the window where there was a spectacular view of the city, and Tony watched with an amused little smile on his face as Peter quickly took a picture before coming to join Tony on their couch.

“Oh wow,” Peter whispered as he sank into the fluffy cushions, “this is so nice.”

“Mmhmm, you bet. Drink?”

“Um… I’m… I’m only 19…”

Right.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m here a lot. They’ll be flexible.”

He motioned for the waiter and ordered an old-fashioned for himself. Peter looked at the drink menu, brow furrowed, and eventually decided on something called a sugar cookie martini. It looked hideously sweet, the rim decorated with green and red sprinkles, and somehow suited him perfectly. The waiter nodded and retreated to the bar without a mention of Peter’s age.

“See?”

“Thank you,” he said, glancing up at him through his lashes like he did when they first met. It was devastating and Tony was sure Peter had no idea what he was doing with that look which made it even sexier. They made casual, pleasant conversation for a while as they sipped their drinks until Peter darted his eyes over to Tony and swallowed thickly.

“I, um, have a confession to make.”

“Alright… but if you tell me you’re a real elf I’m taking that drink away.”

Peter giggled and shook his head, his cheeks pink from the alcohol.

“No! That’s… no. It’s just that, um… I sort of… I knew who you were. Who you are. When I saw you last week.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. He knew he was pretty well-known in the tech industry for his robotics work but he wasn’t arrogant enough to think everyone knew his name… yet.

“It’s my roommates fault. His name is Harley. He like, worships you, basically.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I took the wrong college student out on a date then. What’s his number?”

Peter looked horrified until he realized Tony was joking and smacked him lightly on the arm, which made Tony laugh.

“He’s taking mechanical engineering and never shuts up about the robots you built. So, yeah…”

“Does he know you’re currently on a date with me?”

“Absolutely not! He would probably be here right now, talking your ear off about something called a DUM-E, I don’t know.”

Tony laughed again. “Well, I appreciate the honesty. But that means you’ve got an advantage. You know all about me and all I know about you is how good your ass looks in tights.”

Peter groaned and hid his face in his hands but Tony gently pried them away by his wrists.

“Nuh-uh, none of that, sweetheart. Tell me about yourself.”

So Peter did. And by the end of it Tony was pretty sure he was in love. Peter was sweet, and intelligent, and incredibly kind-hearted. He was an orphan, his family ripped apart by gun violence, and instead of letting it ruin him he volunteered at hospitals and group therapy communities for people who have been through the same thing.

“So you aren’t an elf, then… you’re an angel.”

Peter blushed furiously and busied himself with polishing off the last of his drink.

“Not at all. I just… I just like to help people, that’s all. I’ve done bad things, too, y’know.”

“Oh yeah? Like what, accidentally stepped on an ant once back in the fifth grade?”

“Mmmmm nope,” he said, flopping back against the cushions. He was starting to look a little hazy-eyed and yeah, that was enough alcohol for this one. “I didn’t wear those tights like you asked me to.”

Tony laughed and settled back into the cushions as well, leaning in close so their shoulders were touching.

“Not exactly a criminal offense, Pete.”

“I wore something else, though,” he said softly, biting his lip as he looked over at him. Christ, his dick twitched just from that one glance. Tony was done for.

“Are you going to share with the class?” Tony whispered.

Peter looked around quickly to make sure no one was in their general vicinity before shifting down a bit further and tugging at the hem of his pants. Tony watched, eyes wide, and his mouth went dry as Peter revealed the edge of what looked to be some lacy green panties.

“Fuck,” he rasped, desperate to reach over and touch that sliver of skin, warmed to a golden brown by the light of the fire.

“Is that… something you like? I didn’t know—”

“Pete, if we were alone I’d already have those trousers on the floor,” he said, leaning over and instead of touching his hip cupping Peter’s cheek, letting him stare into those big brown eyes up close.

“Then let’s go somewhere we can be alone,” Peter said. He looked surprised by his own boldness but held Tony’s gaze as he licked his lips.

“Yeah. Good plan. Big fan of that idea. Check, please?”

The Uber ride back to Tony’s wasn’t far but it took every ounce of his willpower not to lean over and have Peter right there in the back of the car. Screw his perfect 5-star rating, some things were more important. But they managed to get there, all the way up the elevator, and into his apartment before he grabbed Peter by his slim hips and pressed him up against the wall.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast,” he said.

“If you stop I might actually die,” Peter responded, his voice high and breathy as he wrapped one leg around Tony’s waist to pull him closer.

Tony kissed him like he needed his mouth to breathe, like Peter was keeping all the oxygen in the room behind those perfect pink lips. Peter moaned as Tony pressed his tongue inside and god, he tasted like rum and sugar and Tony was sure he was getting drunk off it. He felt slim fingers scrabbling at his buttons and managed to pull himself away long enough to stop him, which earned a particularly cute pout from Peter.

“Bedroom. This way.”

By the time they managed to get there they had left a trail of clothing on the floor behind them, Tony completely naked, although he waited until he was seated on the edge of his bed with Peter in front of him to unveil the pièce de résistance. He leaned in to kiss at Peter’s taut stomach as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down to reveal the panties, now stained from where Peter was leaking against the front of them. His cock looked delectable encased in green lace, and even better was the view from behind. His ass was more perfect up close, framed by a heart-shaped cut-out in the back and topped with a red silk bow.

“A Christmas present I don’t even need to unwrap to get to… what a treat.”

Peter looked back over his shoulder.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?”

“God, please, anything, I’d let you do anything,” he begged, wiggling his hips.

“Ok, fuck, I changed my mind again. You aren’t an angel, you’re an actual demon, sent here to tempt me to do very, very naughty things,” Tony growled, leaning in to bite at one plump cheek. Peter yelped but pressed back against him, and Tony left two more bites on his ass before flipping them around so Peter was bent over the bed and Tony was on his knees behind him.

“Give me your hands, baby,” Tony said, and Peter immediately obeyed which wow, ok, Tony would definitely be exploring that later. Tony put one hand on each cheek and leaned in to kiss the base of his spine. “Hold yourself open for me.”

Peter made a whimpering noise into the sheets but did as he was told, exposing his perfect little pink hole. There was a brief moment when Tony thought about teasing him, but he would have only been teasing himself. All he wanted was to taste that incredible ass, so he did. The first touch of his tongue made Peter jolt and whimper again as he spread his legs even wider. Tony buried his face in between his cheeks, licking and sucking and rubbing his goatee against Peter’s sensitive skin.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Tony pleeeeeease,” Peter begged. He was rubbing himself against the mattress, obviously desperate for some friction on his cock, so Tony reached underneath him with one hand to press his palm against his bulge. Peter groaned, now unsure whether to push against Tony’s hand or back against his mouth.

“You like that, baby, hm? You like it when I eat you out like this?”

“Yes, oh my god, Tony please don’t stop!”

Who was Tony to deny such a sweet request? He dove back in, spearing his tongue as deep as it could go, licking him out until Peter was literally dripping with his saliva. It was running down the insides of his thighs, making his pale skin shiny in the dim light of Tony’s bedroom.

“Wanna come like this, sweetheart?”

Peter managed to prop himself up and look over at Tony. He was an absolute mess already, lips bitten red and hair mussed up from where he had pushed his head into the sheets.

“Want you inside me.”

“That can definitely be arranged.”

Tony stood up (and hoped to god Peter didn’t hear his knees popping) and rummaged through his nightstand for lube and a condom.

“Can we… I’m clean, and on PrEP.”

Tony looked down at Peter who had crawled up into the centre of his bed and was laid out there like a little prince.

“Me too. Are you sure?”

Peter nodded, rubbing at his cock through the panties.

“Want to feel you. God, your dick is huge,” he groaned, and Tony smirked as he crawled over on top of him.

“Should’ve pegged you for a size queen,” he teased. Peter just giggled softly and wrapped his legs around him to pull Tony down for a filthy kiss. “Leave these on?”

Tony fingered the edge of the panties and Peter nodded as he reached over to grab the lube. He started slicking up his own fingers but Tony stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Let me do that.”

“Fuck, ok… please hurry,” Peter said, shifting underneath him so he could throw one leg over Tony’s shoulder which was an incredibly pleasing development.

“Flexible… yoga?”

“Mmhmm, and I dance in my spare time,” Peter said, shivering a little as he felt Tony’s fingers rub against his hole.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you,” Tony rumbled out as he pressed two slick fingers inside. Peter’s mouth dropped open in a high-pitched moan and he arched into Tony’s touch, immediately pushing down to get him even deeper. “Oh fuck baby, look at you, taking it so well…”

“Feels so good,” Peter whimpered, jolting up against Tony’s sturdy frame as he started working his fingers in and out, slow at first but then in a steady, unrelenting rhythm. Tony was hard as rock, rubbing himself against Peter’s leg as he tried his best to concentrate on opening him up. He was just about to add another finger when he felt Peter shoving at him so he slowed, confused.

“What—”

“On your back. Quickly. Want to ride you.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, already complying with a pleased smirk on his face. “Is that what you like?”

Peter nodded as he climbed into Tony’s lap, pausing to adjust himself in his panties. The head of his cock was peeking out of the top and Tony couldn’t resist rubbing one thumb over his leaking slit.

“Ahhhh! Tony st-stop, so close,” Peter whined, reaching back to blindly grab for Tony’s cock.

“So desperate, sweetheart,” Tony cooed, taking pity on him and lining himself up. Peter flushed, suddenly self-conscious at how uninhibited he was acting, but Tony was having none of that. He held Peter’s chin in one hand as he rubbed the head of his cock against his fluttering hole. “Look at me. Want to see that beautiful face when you ride me.”

Peter gasped as Tony breached him. He was so fucking tight and Tony really should have insisted on working him open a bit more but Peter moaned in pleasure as he sank down on Tony’s thick cock, his own twitching and leaking in the confines of those gorgeous panties. Tony could feel Peter squeezing around him and he squeezed back with his hands wrapped around his narrow hips.

“Does that—fuck, d-does that feel good?” Peter asked, breathless, his fingers scrabbling at Tony’s broad chest.

“So good, Pete, so fucking good. Wanna see you come on my cock, baby, just like this ok? Just take what you need.”

Peter bit his own lip so hard Tony thought it might actually bleed as he started grinding his hips back and forth. The angle must have been hitting his prostate perfectly because he was soaking his panties, shuddering and gasping as each spurt of pre-come leaked out.

“Gorgeous,” Tony growled, spurring him on.

“Hahhhh, ah, oh my god, so full, so big,” Peter babbled, his head thrown back, brown curls bouncing as he moved even faster, thighs shaking from the effort. Tony reached up and tweaked his pink nipples, rubbing his hands everywhere he could reach. “More, more, more, touch me, please, oh fuck, Mr. Stark, please!”

Oh, this little minx…

Tony planted his feet on the mattress and started snapping his hips up, jostling Peter in his lap and making him practically scream. Thank god for soundproofing.

“You gonna come, baby? Gonna come for me?”

“Y-yes, yes, so close, don’t stop!”

Not even a world-ending catastrophic event could make Tony stop at this point. He was relentless, pounding up into Peter until he went rigid above him, nails digging crescent moons into Tony’s thighs, as he came with the most beautiful gasping moan Tony had ever heard. Sticky fluid covered both of their stomachs and Peter collapsed on top of him, squishing the mess between their bodies in what should have been an unpleasant sensation but now just felt filthy in the best possible way. Peter was shaking, and Tony rubbed a hand up and down his back to soothe him.

“You did so good baby,” he whispered. Peter whimpered in response and squeezed around him again.

“Don’t stop,” he begged, wiggling his hips and burying his face in Tony’s neck, mouthing wet kisses wherever he could reach. “Want you to come inside me. Fill me up.”

Tony groaned and his dick twitched, something deep and primal inside him sparking at the idea of marking Peter as his in that way.

“Are you sure, baby? You aren’t too sensitive?”

“I… I like it,” he whispered, now moving on to nipping at Tony’s skin. “Feels amazing. Like… being used, just for your pleasure.”

“Fucking christ, Pete, you’re going to give an old man a heart attack talking like that,” Tony gasped out, to which Peter just giggled and kissed Tony’s jaw.

“Pleeeease, Mr. Stark,” he begged. Tony could feel the smile on Peter’s face against his skin and he couldn’t resist any longer. He grabbed two handfuls of Peter’s perfect ass and held him in place as he fucked up into him, hard, lost in the intense sensation of heat and slick. All he could hear was Peter panting into his ear and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and it didn’t take long before he was reaching his own climax.

“Ready, baby? Gonna fill you up, just like you wanted” he growled. Peter whined and clung on to him so hard he was going to have bruises as Tony groaned deeply, coming in hot spurts inside Peter’s wrecked hole. He nearly whited out from the overwhelming feeling of it all. Tony hadn’t come that hard in years and he was actually breathless for a moment, gasping for air over Peter’s shoulder as his dick twitched inside him.

“Oh my god, I can feel it,” Peter whispered, reaching back to press his fingers where he was still stretched around Tony. All Tony could do was huff out a weak laugh and cling weakly to Peter’s hips.

“I never thought I’d say this,” Tony managed to say in between heaving breaths, “but fuck am I glad I listened to my ex and took my kid to a mall Santa.”

Peter groaned and slapped at Tony’s chest pathetically, but Tony could tell he was laughing.

“What, you don’t agree?”

“I do but, um, I just thought of something potentially… problematic.”

“What, me having to explain to everyone that I’m fucking a 19-year-old?”

“No. You having to explain to Morgan that her dad is fucking one of Santa’s elves.”


End file.
